Consequences
by RoNsWiFeY2007
Summary: Hermione just lied in her four poster, wondering what had become of her. She was always this sweet, smart, intelligent, knowitall, that always had the answers to everything. She never made mistakes, she was always 'Ms Perfect'. What had happened in her so


** This is a Draco/Hermione one-shot. This is my second fic and my first one-shot so bare with me. i hope yall enjoy...Its not exactly in anEXACT point of view so i hope yall dont get confused.I have really tried my bestso dont be TOO hard on me...well...anyway...HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Rated M for'Sexual Content' Giggles (A/n I am a VERY imature 16 year-old..LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter, I'm just a girl that's suffering from a bad case of 'No-Life' Syndrome which makes me do things such as spend time at home and do nothing but make up Harry Potter fan fiction and stay on Myspace EVERYDAY!**

* * *

Hermione just lied in her four poster, wondering what had become of her. She was always this sweet, smart, intelligent, know-it-all, that always had the answers to everything. She never made mistakes, she was always 'Ms Perfect'. What had happened in her so-called 'perfect' life that had changed her and put her in such a sad predicament?...

* * *

For the past year, She had been doing un 'Hermione-like' things. She was more out-going, she tried making new friends out-side the threesome that was She, Harry, and Ron.(A/N Get yalls minds out the gutter...lol). She had FINALLY begun to lighten up a bit; she allowed herself to have more fun. Instead of taking the extra classes she had been taking since 3rd year, she only took the required amount. Instead of studying for hours on end, she would study for only one hour and use the rest of her time to spend with her two best friends. If she didnt spend her time with them...she would spend her time with either Ginny and Luna or Parvati and Lavender. She tried doing more 'girly' things...such as shopping- and i really mean SHOPPING during hogsmead trips. She had even began a routine of late-night gossiping with Parvati and Lavender. They had noticed the slight change in her 'Book-worm' persona, and thought they'd help her evolve a little. During one of their late-night gossips they convinced Hermione that she should try and 'dress up' a little more and straiten out her wild bush-like mane that she called hair. She was hesitent at first but she finally gave in and aloud them to use a straightening charm on her hair. They then bought her a new wardrobe during the hogsmead trip they had the next day. She loved everything-her new look-her new attitude. She wondered why she hadnt loosened up sooner. The 2nd month into the school term, Hermione Jane Granger was a new person. Yes, she still was VERY brilliant in the mind and was still the cleverest witch at Hogwarts BUT she had a new attitude. Everyone noticed the difference in Hermione...including that sexy slytherin-Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger was not the only one who had made a change in her attitude, Draco Malfoy had changed alot during the course of the summer of his 6th year. So many things had happened, so many awful things-that changed him and made him want to become a better person. Hermione ALSO noticed a change in him...and she rather enjoyed it. He was nicer, more considerate, generous; he was a whole new Draco Malfoy. They ended up doing a Potions project together that later on became the reason that they had gotten together. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy- who once would have been considered an odd couple- where now considered the cutest couple of Hogwarts. Months went on and they were holding strong. They loved each other and everyone knew it. But there were still people who didnt appreciate the beauty of this most unlikely couple, namingly, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione didn't care, yes she had been in love with Ron-her best friend, but she couldn't continue to wait for him to make a move yet she still had a place for him in her heart...which was the beginning of a problem. Not only did she love Draco, she still loved Ron, even though he had never came right out and told her his feelings, she still knew how he felt through his actions over the years

She and Draco were becoming closer then ever, he loved her---she loved him. They did everything together, you wouldn't see one without seeing the other. They knew what each other felt, they knew what the other was thinking. They even finished each others sentences sometimes. Hermione loved this and Draco did too. But she always seemed to have Ron in the back of her mind(although she didn't know it). She and Draco finally begin to move forward in their relationship 'intimacy' wise. They didn't move TOO fast until Hermione felt like she was ready. When they finally became 'intament'...it was like nothing they had ever felt before. It was as if they had connected with each other on a whole new level...they released new feelings for each other through their intercourse. It first begin slow and steady, so that Hermione's body could get accustomed to such a 'big' presence. He took nice, gentle strokes in her small, tight form, and even though it still hurt like hell, she enjoyed every second of it because it was with him. Soon Hermione's form became adjusted to Dracos as their love-making had began to become more passionate, Hermione had began to release moans of joy as they began to pick up the pace. They both moved to the same rythym as they cried out each others name in pleasure, she yelled for Draco to move faster and the more she said it the faster he went, they were now both loud enough for the whole castle to hear but they didn't care, they were just lost in the moment. They continued on and on until Hermione screamed Draco's name at the top of her lungs as she finally 'came'. A minute later Draco called out Hermiones name in ecstasy as he 'came' and collapsed on top of Hermione. She didnt care...she wanted them to stay connected this way forever.

A week later...The Gryffindor house held a party in the Gryffindor common room celebrating the Victory they had over Slytherin. Even though the love of her life was on the Slytherin team, she still stuck by her friends and her house and celebrated their beloved victory. She enjoyed herself at the party as she danced with her friends, laughed, and conversed. An hour into the party, Ron pulled Hermione off to the side and asked her could he speak with her in private...she said yes and they headed up to the boys dormitories. They both sat down on his 4 poster and she asked him what was up and he hesitated for a bit. She told him to go ahead and as soon as she said it, he blurted out "I love you"...she looked at him, frozen in shock and with nothing to say...he continued on..."I love you, I've loved you sense 4th year and i knew i had feelings for you sense 3rd;You're all i think about in the day and all i dream about at night; you mean everything to me and i dont know what i would have done without you in my life all these years."  
Hermione was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing- and before she knew it, they were kissing...she didn't know who leaned in first but all she knew is that she was enjoying it(during this, Draco did not pop in her mind not once). They passionately kissed each other for countless minutes and before they knew it, they were slowly removing their clothes...in the back of Hermione's mind she knew it was wrong but her heart was leading her on at the moment. They continued kissing as they fell back onto Ron's four poster without anything on but their knickers...Ron removed Hermione's bra while she sucked on his Di...i mean neck..(A/N Sorry yall...i just had to throw that in there..LOL...im goofy as HELL! LOL!) He then removed her knickers as they changed positions, him on top now. They continued to kiss until Hermione begin to pull down Ron's knickers, he looked at her and told her, "I love you"...and she said, "I love you too, Ron" and he asked her if she was ready, she breathlessly said "Yes" and he slowly began to enter her tight form, once he was in (A/n LMAO!) he moved in long, low strokes until they both began to move in the same rhythm. They moved together as if they were moving to a beat of a song...They both felt so good that they began to move feverently, they were moving faster and faster and enjoying every second of the passion they was creating...Hermione screamed, 'I Love You' and he screamed "I love you too' they were getting faster and faster as Hermione was yelling "Harder Ron, Harder!" He began to stroke Harder and Harder as Hermione moaned and cried louder and louder, she was on the brink of 'coming' yet she didn't want to stop, it just felt so good. Ron made a few more long and Hard strokes as Hermione cried his name out in ecstasy as she finally came. Ron felt her release all over his form which 'excited' him even more as he finally 'came' into her. They both cuddled up and told each other how much they loved them. Hermione enjoyed the way Ron felt and would have laid there all night if it wasn't for the lump of guilt she felt in her chest. What had she done? She had cheated on the love of her life with her friend whom she had also loved for all these years. She got up, and began to rush and put her clothes on. Ron asked her "what is the hurry' and she stopped and looked at him, "I just cheated on my boyfriend with my best friend." Ron looked at her with guilt in his eyes, he new what they had done was wrong, yet it felt so right. Ron asked her, "Do you regret this?" and she said "I regret cheating on my boyfriend, but i dont regret 'being' with you, Ron; I love you and i have always loved you, but right now i have to get some things situated, because i cant go on cheating on Draco. "I understand" he said as he got up and began to pull on his clothes. They finally went back down to the party, which was just as loud and hyped as before.

3 months later...Hermione had yet to tell Draco of her affair at the party that night. There was too much going on...she had N.E.W.T exams to begin to study for and on top of that LOADS of homework. She had also been sick alot lately but didnt think to much of it because she had more 'serious' things to worry about. During Potions class one day, Hermione had began feeling Seriously ill, she was dizzy and had a bad case of nausea, she thought she'd wait until after class to go see Madame Pomfre(A/n I hope i spelled Pomfre right). Ron, Harry, and Draco noticed that she wasn't her normal self and tried to convince her to go see Madame Pomfre immediately but she told them she would wait after class. She then got out of her seat to go and retrieve some extra ingredients for the potion they was making and as she walked to Snapes ingredients room, she collapsed.  
She woke up and hour later with Madame Pomfre standing over her.  
"What happened?" She asked as she began to sit up "You passed out in the middle of your class." Madame pomfre was looking at Hermione with sympathy in her eyes.  
"Where's Harry, Ron, and Draco?" she asked "I sent them away to attend the classes they have this hour." Hermione looked heartbroken. "Well, why am i here? Why did i pass out?" Madame Pomfre seemed hesitant "Well...dear...you're...Pregnant!" "WHAT!"

* * *

Those were the events that led her to this moment now, lying in her four poster, wondering what had happened in her life that had landed her in this predicament. She was 3 months pregnant in her 7th year of school, not knowing who the father of her unborn baby was and not knowing what her next step would be.

* * *

**OK YALL! Im finished! I really hope you liked it...PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH!(Butdont be rude...theres no need for all of that..lol)I tried my best to make this enjoyable for yall so PLEASE review and let me know what yall think.**


End file.
